


(Don't) Tickle Me

by NotSoHot01



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHot01/pseuds/NotSoHot01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up a vampire is not a good idea... but starting a tickle fight with a vampire? It needs to end "badly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Tickle Me

"Carm" - Laura’s sleepy voice filled the room. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to make the sleep go away. A grimace appeared on her lips - her body felt sore. She let one of her hands through her messy hair - flipping it to one side - settling the other one on Carmilla’s back, stroking it gently -"Babe, it’s time to wake up".  
The vampire let out a muffled moan - not making any progress in getting out of the bed.

Laura sighed deeply. Her girlfriend could be a pain in the ass sometimes - “Oh, come on” - she said, extending the last syllable. She leaned over,on the girl’s back, reaching for her phone.

“Ugh cupcake” - groaned Carmilla - “You’re hurting my back”

The blonde untouched by her girlfriend’s words clumsily grabbed the phone in her hands - “It’s almost 11 am”

“So? We’ve already slept through the most of the day… Can’t we just stay in bed for the rest of it? - the blonde snorted, getting off of Carmilla’s back.

“Not in my plans, Karstein” - she simply answered.

Carmilla turned around and laid on her back, her eyes remaining shut - “Am I in trouble now that you’ve called me by my surname?” - smirk appeared on her lips.

“It depends” said Laura - putting one of her hands under the girl’s shirt, caressing her lover’s abdomen gently.

“Depends?” curiously asked Carmilla.

Laura leaned over, so she was only centimeters away from Carmilla’s ear, and whispered - “If you’ll be good…or nah.”

Carmilla felt a sudden rush of heat all over her body. She swallowed hard and took a sharply breath.

“Yeah? - nervousness taking over her - “Interesting cupcake” - her voice trembled at the end.

Laura sighed again, a big smile appearing on her lips - “Don’t say I didn’t warn you”.

Before the vampire could ask what the heck does she mean Laura quickly straddled her hips - pressing her more firmly into the mattress - and started to tickle her.

“Laura!” - a loud whimper escaped Carmilla’s lips. She quickly flipped them over - so now she was the one on top. In less than a second she had the blond’s hands pinned over her head - with one of her own - a shameless smirk crossing her lips.

“So that’s how you wanna play,huh?” her low voice made Laura’s eyes open wider.

One of Carmilla’s thighs found its way between the girl’s legs - putting a pressure to her sensitive core. The blond’s eyes closed again - another moan falling from her lips.

Carmilla slowly started to pull back - to Laura’s displeasure - intending on getting out of the bed. Laura looked at her questioningly, rising an eyebrow - “What are you doing?”.

“Getting up?” - an innocent grin crossed Carmilla’s lips - “That’s what you wanted me to do, didn’t you?” - she said mockingly.  
“I’ve changed my mind” Laura said desperately - pulling her girlfriend by her shirt. Carmilla leaned on top of her - their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

“You always do” - Carmilla’s words filled Laura’s mouth - “Oh shut up” - the truthiness of her girlfriend words making the blonde smile wider.

Carmilla pushed her tongue inside Laura’s mouth - causing another moan of pleasure to slip out of her lover’s mouth. Her cold hands slipped under the girl’s shirt - lightly touching her warm skin. The contrast was hardly perceptible but still made the both of them moan.  
Laura gently pulled Carmilla’s shirt - letting her know that she would much rather see her without it. The vampire broke the kiss and quickly took it off - throwing it to the far corner of their room.

Laura’s eyes immediately focused on her girlfriend’s chest - she wasn’t wearing a bra - the view forcing her to take a deep breath. Carmilla giggled - the blonde looked up at her.

“What?” she asked innocently, unaware of her obviousness.

“Like what you see?” Carmilla asked.

Laura’s eyes landed back on the vampire’s bare chest. She instantly took her lip in between her teeth, letting out a trembling breath.  
“I’ll take it as a yes” - said Carmilla still amused by her girlfriend’s adorableness.

She leaned down and pressed their lips together, freeing Laura’s bottom one from her teeth and sucking on it gently. Her free hand settled on the back of Laura’s neck - bringing their mouths closer.  
The blonde - surprising even herself - managed to flip them over - not breaking the kiss. She settled in between Carmilla’s legs and looked down at her lover.

“Woah, cutie” - gasped Carmilla - “I’ve never known you were so strong” she said impressed.

“I didn’t have a clue either” - Laura admitted honestly, making Carmilla’s smile bigger.

Within few minutes the rest of their clothing ended up in various areas of their room - the couple being too focused on each other to care about it. 

Laura leaned down and pressed their lips together before focusing on her girlfriend’s neck again - biting and licking it. One of her hands was on the girl’s hip - keeping her in place - the other one - working rapidly on the vampire’s core - making Carmilla moan each time she hit the right spot.

The vampire let out another whimper and digged her fingers in Laura’s back - nonverbaly letting her know that she’s almost there. 

Laura quickened the speed of her fingers and sucked more firmly on Carmilla’s weak spot - it was enough.  
The vampire’s walls clenched on Laura’s fingers - her back arching in the soft mattress. After the wave of pleasure flashed away the vampire took a deep breath. Laura pressed her forehead to Carmilla’s shoulder - her previously laboured breath slowing down with each passing second. 

Just as she was about to get off of her lover, Carmilla - using her vampires skills - quickly lifted her and stood up.  
“Babe what the heck are you doing?” Laura asked surprisingly, her legs immediately wrapping around her girlfriend’s abdomen.

“We - need a shower - and I - need to take care of you, don’t I?” - Carmilla said, walking them to the bathroom.

Laura smiled to herself.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
